


The Beginning of Everything

by hawa777



Category: Mahou Shoujo Ore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawa777/pseuds/hawa777
Summary: How this guy found his way to his life in human world.





	The Beginning of Everything

It's been thousand years that he finally found something that excited him the most.  
  
"Kid, that's a human thing. What's exciting about them?"  
  
Because they are cute?  
  
"Human is a weak creature. They can only hope for a fairy tale like power which won't happen to them. Magic is impossible for them."  
  
But in another world, there's another human race and they can used magic!  
  
"That's in another world. The human realm that we're targeting right now is ridiculously weak and magic didn't exist there. That's why we're targeting them in the first place."  
  
But senior...  
  
"Not but! Work your ass off and one day you may get chance to be dispatched in human realm!"  
  
Okay...  
  
He said that, but his excitement and interest never end. So he took his senior's advice to his heart and worked hard until he became what he is now.  
  
Until one day...  
  
Due to one of his co-worker being defeated, he decided to go himself to human world.  
  
And meet the magical girls he adored so much.

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculously short fic that I wrote so that the fandom tag will appear quickly.


End file.
